In gas turbine engines, air is drawn into a compressor section where it is compressed and routed to a combustion section. The compressed air is burned with a fuel in the combustion section, creating combustion products defining a high temperature working gas. The working gas is directed through a hot gas path in a turbine section of the engine, where the working gas expands to provide rotation of a turbine rotor. The turbine rotor may be linked to an electric generator, wherein the rotation of the turbine rotor may be used to produce electricity in the generator.